1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld electronic device vehicle holder and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device vehicle holder having a sound guide function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of the science and technology, various handheld electronic devices bring people much convenience in daily life to enhance the life quality of the people, and then the handheld electronic devices have been essential in the daily life. For example, since portable handheld electronic devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone are carried conveniently, vehicle drivers often carry the portable handheld electronic devices to use in the vehicles. However, if the users carry the portable handheld electronic devices by themselves after they get on the vehicles, inconvenience in use is brought, and it is difficult for the users to receive phones or view the portable handheld electronic devices. Therefore, the users usually insert the portable handheld electronic devices into holders to facilitate the usage and the safe driving after they get on the vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional vehicle holder. The vehicle holder 1 includes a body 10, a bracket 11 and a fixing stand 12. The body 10 has a holding body 101 and two holding plates 102, and the holding body 101 and the holding plates 102 form holding space for holding a portable handheld electronic device 2. The holding plates 102 also may be two clips which are disposed at two sides of the holding body 101 to clip the portable handheld electronic device 2.
The bracket 11 is used to connect the holding body 101 and the fixing stand 12. A sucker (not shown) may be disposed at the back of the fixing stand 12 to allow the fixing stand 12 to be attached to a windscreen of a vehicle or any place that the users want to attach the fixing stand 12 to. Also, a locking element or a clip may be used to fix the portable handheld electronic device 2 to blades at the cooling air outlet of the vehicle.
The common vehicle holder can help the user to fix the portable handheld electronic device in the vehicle. However, since the front of the handheld electronic device is provided with a display panel or an operation key for the user to watch or input, the sound outlet of the audio device of the handheld electronic device usually is disposed at the back of the handheld electronic device to meet with the lightness, slimness and portative requirements. For example, the loudspeaker 21 in FIG. 1 is disposed in the back of the handheld electronic device to decrease the whole volume of the handheld electronic device.
When the above handheld electronic device is normally used, the sound output direction of the handheld electronic device is away from the users. In this way, the sound obtained by the users has small volume, and the whole sound quality is bad. Therefore, the users often miss calls, or they cannot clearly hear the content of the calls. That is, the conventional vehicle holder does not achieve the objective of facilitating usage.
No matter the above vehicle holder or other handheld electronic device holder should be designed to cooperate with the personal digital assistant (PDA) or the mobile phone which has diverse functions. For example, each supplier often adds a music player function or other related media functions to the portable handheld electronic device. Therefore, it is an important problem that the user cannot obtain a normal quality of received sounds when the user places the handheld electronic device on the holder, and the problem needs to be solved.